


Christmas Magic

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holidays, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asks Santa for a very special Christmas wish for JJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, if I did I would not be pretending JJ and Emily were together and she never would have left the show. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
> This contains explicit scenes of sexual relations between women. If you don't like or are bothered by such things you may want to read something else. Otherwise; come on in and sit a spell and let me tell you a story....
> 
> Written for The ShatterStorm Productions FemSlash Advent Calendar:: Dead of Winter 2010  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Christmas Magic**

 

JJ was holding Henry's hand while they stood in line to see Santa Clause.  She kept glancing around, looking for Emily.  Emily had said she would do everything she could to join them at the mall for Henry's first real visit with Santa, but so far she had not shown.  JJ felt a tug on her hand and looked down at Henry.

"Mommy...is Emmi comin' too?"

JJ looked into his big blue eyes and her heart hurt a little.  "I don't know baby.  She said she would do her best. It all depends on what else she has to get finished today."

"Oh kay." Henry dropped his head and scuffed his shoes, clearly disappointed.

JJ sighed; she didn't know what to tell her son.  Things had been going so well with Emily, then suddenly she was M.I.A. most of the time. JJ wasn't sure what she had done, but she couldn't pin the brunette down long enough to ask her.  More important than how it affected her, was how it was affecting Henry.

"Mommy?  Maybe Santa could wait for Emmi?"

JJ looked around again, "I don't know baby, it's almost time for him to go back to the North Pole and get ready for Christmas Eve. How about I call Emmi and see if she's coming or not?"

"Oh kays, but if she not coming I don't wanna see Santa.  Emmi promised she would see him wit us."  Henry crossed his little arms and put on his stubborn, no reasoning with me face.

JJ nodded and sighed and pulled out her phone. She waited while it rang four times before she answered.

"Prentiss."

"Em?  It's Jay.  Umm, are you coming down to the mall to see Santa with Henry today or did you get caught up in something else?"  JJ was careful what she said, little ears were trained on her every word.

"Oh.  Yeah, that.  I don't know if I can make it JJ.  You and Henry can go alone, right?  Not like you need me to be there or anything." Emily sounded unsure and slightly off to JJ.

"Well, we're already here.  Henry was really looking forward to you coming along but if you're busy, that's fine."  JJ turned a little so Henry wouldn't hear her, "I'd like to see you too.  We haven't spent much outside time together, ya know. Maybe you can squeeze in just a few minutes for him?"

Emily felt bad, she didn't know what her problem was.  She didn't have anything else to do; actually she was sitting in her car in the mall parking lot.  She was suddenly just afraid of all of this, and too afraid to tell JJ.

"Is Henry disappointed?" Emily asked quietly. "I mean will he be upset if I can't make it?"

"Yeah, he is.  He already said he could wait until you have the time to visit with Santa.  He doesn't have to see him today.  But Em, don't let him guilt trip you.  If you're busy, you’re busy.  I'll explain it to him and figure out a way to get him to visit with Santa."

"Well, he _has_ to Jay.  It's already the 23rd. Tomorrow is the last day the mall will have him.  If he skips it, then he misses it for the year."   Emily looked over at the entrance of the mall and sighed, _"Jesus Prentiss.  He's just a kid. What does a five year old know? Go make him happy.  How many times has a five year old ever wanted to spend time with you anyway?"_ Emily switched off the car and took a deep breath, "JJ, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

JJ was surprised at Emily's sudden change of heart.  "Are you sure Em?  I mean, he'll be fine, really."

"On my way...and if it's ok with you, I'd like to take you two out for dinner afterwards."  Emily looked at the phone, surprised. She hadn't meant to say that, but it was out there now and she wasn't exactly sorry.

"That would be wonderful. We're at Macy's, out front in the main rotunda. You can't miss the crowd of kids."   JJ hung up smiling. She looked down at Henry, who was trying not to look to hopeful. "Is she comin Mommy?"  JJ nodded and had to laugh as her son's face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree he was standing next to.

Exactly nine minutes later, JJ yelped when arms were sudden wrapped around her waist and she was squeezed from behind. She whirled around, ready to cuss out whomever it was that had the nerve to put their hands on her but instead her face broke into a wide smile.  "Emily!  You startled me girl."

Emily laughed and swooped down and picked up Henry and twirled him in the air.  "Hey, little buddy! Ready to see old Santa?"

"EMMI!  You came!"  Henry squealed and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug.  "Iz didn't think you would come. But youz did!  Youz did!"

Emily slipped her hand into JJ's and smiled apologetically to her, "I'm sorry I was late."  Like always, now that she was standing in front of this stunning blonde, she couldn't remember what had kept her away.  She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating a mile a minute just because JJ smiled back at her.

They waited in line, the adults softly talking, Henry pointing out all the Christmassy things for them to look at.  Finally they were in front of Santa, and JJ took his hand and lead him up to the Jolly old guy and picked him up to sit on his lap and told Santa his name

Henry looked at him with wide, awe struck eyes.  "Santa?  Are youz really Santa?"  He said so softly, Santa had to lean forward to hear him.

"I sure am, little man; the one and only.  Now what can Santa bring you for Christmas?"

Henry motioned down for Santa to lower his head so he could whisper in his ear. JJ strained to hear, she needed to know if he had a secret wish for Christmas so she could make sure she bought it for him, but she couldn't make out any of what he was saying.

Santa raised his head and looked at Henry very seriously, "I don't know, Henry. That's a really big wish."

"But youz said you waz the real Santa. Santa can do anything, he's magic.  And Mommy needs magic." He whispered desperately.

"I'll do the best I can but I can't promise.  Is there anything else you might want Henry?"

Henry just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever.  Anything is fine Santa."  He hugged Santa tight, then crawled down and went over to JJ and Emily.

"So did you tell Santa what you wanted?"  Emily asked, buttoning up his coat.  Henry nodded and held her hand as they walk away from the crowd.  "What did you ask for buddy?"  Henry shook his head, "Can't tell. Santa won't bring it if Iz tellz." Emily nodded giving JJ a smile, "Oh, I didn't know that.  Good thing you know the rules, huh?" 

Emily took them out to a nice Italian dinner, where Henry could get, and wear, spaghetti and meatballs.  She sat back and watched them, the way JJ cut up Henry’s spaghetti and meatballs, the way she would reach over and almost absent mindedly wiped sauce from his chin.  She saw the love in her eyes every time she looked at Henry and for some reason it scared her to death, she just had no idea why.

“How about ice cream for dessert?”  Emily asked, grinning when Henry got all excited.  “You’re going to spoil him Emily.” JJ said with a grin, as she finished cleaning the toddler off. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize.  Maybe it’s not a great idea then, if you don’t want him to have any this late.” Emily was mortified that she had broken some unwritten parental rule.

“Don’t be silly.  Of course he can have ice cream.  I like that you like to spoil him.” JJ slipped her arm through the crook of Emily’s and hugged her.  “Stop being so nervous babe. I’ll tell you if you’re doing something wrong.”

After they all had ice cream, and Henry added another layer of flavor and color to the front of his sweater, Emily followed them home in her car.

Henry ran to her as soon as they entered the apartment and hugged onto her knees. “Tank youz Emmi!  Fo evei-tang!”  He kissed her kneecap and ran off to get cleaned up for bed. JJ just laughed and gave Emily a smile that melted her heart.  "I'll be right back down." JJ whispered to her as she gave her a light kiss and went to tuck Henry in.

Emily wandered around the apartment that she had come to know so well, looking at all the Christmas decorations JJ had put up for Henry, and marveled that she had found the time to make Christmas so special for the boy.  She stopped at the bookshelves and picked up a picture of Henry and JJ and looked at it with a strange feeling of longing.  For just a moment she could see herself in that picture with them, arm around JJ, Henry sitting between them laughing happily. 

She shook her head and laughed at her own romantic notions putting the photo back, _"Good Lord, Prentiss. Mooning like this is something you actual wish you had. You know you're not that type.  Last thing you need is a frikking family!  Keep it light and breezy, keep it fun.  Stay for the sex and get out before it gets too hairy, that's my M.O.  Always has been, always will be.  Saves everyone a lot of heartache. Besides, a year is well past my 'sell by' date.  Time to think about moving on, not moving in Stud._ "  Emily thought to herself as she sat on the couch with a glass of wine for her and JJ.

She watched JJ come down the stairs and felt a tightening in her chest she had never experienced before and her mouth suddenly got dry. JJ strolled over, she turned off the overhead lights and left just a low lamp burning as she sat next to Emily on the couch.  She picked up her glass of wine and curled her legs back onto the couch and snuggled against Emily's side.

JJ looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes, "Thank You Em.  That meant a lot to him...and to me."  She leaned forward and kissed Emily tenderly on the lips, a touch as soft as gossamer wings.  She pulled back slightly to look into Emily's eyes again, then pressed forward for another, more passionate kiss. 

Emily gasped at the intense sensation that coursed through her body, and took the glass from JJ's hand and placed it back on the table.  She pulled JJ into her arms and kissed her as if it were the last kiss they would share, lightly running just the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip before claiming JJ’s lips again in another searing passionate kiss.  When JJ moaned softly, and slightly parted her lips, Emily slipped her tongue into JJ's mouth to dance with hers. They kissed until they were breathless and dizzy from it, breaking their kiss only to take a ragged breath and kiss again. 

Emily's mind had gone numb and all of her glib, ‘love 'em and leave 'em’ thoughts went right out the window.  She couldn't pull JJ close enough, or kiss her long enough to suit her wildly beating heart.  JJ was the first to pull back, laughing lightly at how quickly they had gotten lost in each other's arms. 

"I love you, Emily." JJ whispered to her so softly she almost imagined she had heard it.  JJ laid her head on Emily's shoulder and just held onto her, loving the feeling of having the brunette's arms wrapped around her.

Emily was panicking.  Those were the very words JJ had spoken to her after a night of passion three weeks earlier. The words that had so terrified Emily she had done everything to avoid being alone with her. It wasn't that she didn't have feelings for JJ, she did.  She just was so afraid of those feelings, she couldn't voice them and to hear JJ say them, scared her to death.

JJ stood and took Emily's hand and pulled her to her feet.  "Take me to bed, Emily Prentiss,” and began to tug her towards the stairs.

"God, yes,” Emily whispered.  She got as far as the foot of the stairs and stopped.  She pulled JJ toward her and kissed her then held her to her chest in a tight hug.  "Jay.  Jay, I'm sorry.  I can't stay.  I...I have...have to go.  Umm, I have a really early appointment tomorrow."

JJ looked at her like she was insane, "So go from here. I'll make sure you get up in time."

"No. No.  I don't have anything to wear here and I have to dress professionally” Emily had started to move back towards the front door, grabbing her coat off of the chair as she went passed."I'll call you tomorrow, ok?  Maybe we can have dinner or something."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Em."  JJ followed her to the door and only managed to take hold of her arm when she tried to open the door and found it locked.  She was surprised and a little shocked at the look of panic on Emily's face.  "Emily?  What's the matter with you?  Did I say something wrong?"

Emily got the door unlocked and opened, "No, of course not JJ.  I just have to go."

"Emily, what the hell...?" but Emily was out the door and down the walk. JJ stood there and watched as she fumbled with her keys and slipped into her car, peeling away like the devil was after her.  "What the hell was that all about?"  JJ said to the empty air.

Going up to her room, JJ was trying to think of what she possibly could have said in those few moments to cause a reaction like that.  She undressed and crawled into bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as silent tears began to fall. _"I knew this was too good to be true.  Should have just left it alone, should have just left_ her _alone.  Should have just been happy with the sex. I can't believe I was dumb enough to think she could actually care for me."_

Emily ran into her apartment and slammed the door, lying back against it panting."Oh Jesus.  What did I just do?  You might as well have screamed ‘ _Get away from me!’_ into her face."  She slipped to the floor and dropped her head into her hands, feeling hopeless and stupid.

She thought back to Thanksgiving night.  She had dinner with JJ and Henry and as usual spent the night.  She could still feel the young blonde in her arms, the feel of her skin against hers, the taste of her on her lips, the look in her eyes as she stared up at Emily.

_Emily was kissing JJ's neck and shoulders, savoring the feeling of her core tightening around her fingers as she came closer to her orgasm.  She moved slowly within JJ, touching and teasing every spot inside of her, drowning in her as she made love to her.  Her fingers buried into JJ as far as she could reach, scissoring back and forth inside of her, moaning at the  feeling of her wetness, the sounds she was making just for Emily.  "My God, Jay.  You're so beautiful. So sexy. I could make love to you all night. The way you feel...God."  JJ's fingers digging into her shoulders as her body began to tremble, her hips thrusting harder and faster against her invading fingers as she repeated Emily's name over and over.  The sight of her orgasm, the most beautiful thing Emily had ever seen.   Emily held her, her fingers still inside her body, reluctant to break that bond as they kissed deeply and passionately.  Emily moved her head, kissing down her jaw, her throat, and over her shoulders, JJ’s fingers threaded into Emily's thick dark hair as she sighed and moaned.  Emily lifted her head and looked down into JJ's eyes, drowning in the ocean blue of them.  JJ smiled up at her and whispered, "I love you." and pulled Emily’s head down for another heart wrenching kiss. They lay wrapped together in each other's arms, Emily replaying those three words over and over in her head, afraid to say them back.  She held tightly to JJ, gently stroking her upper arm and back until the blonde fell asleep in her arms.  She waited until she was sure she was deeply asleep and quietly slipped from the bed, dressed and left._

Emily groaned aloud as she remembered that night.  Every night after that, she had found reasons not to see JJ, not to go over to her apartment.  Tonight had been the first time she was there in almost a month."And look what happens. Not ten minutes there and I'm all over her and she's saying those words again. What's _wrong_ with her?  How can she possibly think she's in love with me?  I'm a wreck!  An emotional basket case, for God's sake!"  Emily got up from the floor and started to pace her apartment.  "She can't be in love with me.  She just can't!  She has a son to think of.  What kind of parent would I be?  I have nothing of value to look to for guidance in raising Henry properly."

Emily stomped to her room and threw herself on her bed.  " _Damn it JJ!_ Why did you have to go and say that!  I know if you look a little closer you'll see I'm not worthy of it.  Then you'll break my heart.  I'm not good enough for you!  Or for your son." Emily slammed her fist over and over into her pillow, crying at her frustration. _"Damn It!"_

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

JJ tried to call Emily twice on Christmas Eve, and she didn’t answer or call back.  “Well, I guess that’s that.”  JJ sighed to herself as she returned to putting the final touches on her holiday preparations.  Henry watched his mom all day and could tell something was making her sad, even though he was really too young to understand.  He came into the living room once and found her just staring at the tree, not moving, not doing anything.  He sat next to her and stared at the tree too; hoping to see what she saw but all he could see were the pretty lights.  He looked up at her, and saw tears shining in her eyes and it scared him. 

“Mommy?  Why yuz cwying?” Henry asked as he gently touched her cheek.

JJ jumped a little, she hadn’t even noticed Henry had come in the room, and quickly wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.  “Oh.  I’m not crying baby.  It’s just the lights, they’re always so pretty when they’re on a Christmas tree.”  JJ put her arm around him and hugged him tight.

“Oh.”  Henry looked at the tree again with his head cocked a little to the side.  The lights on the tree were pretty, but they didn’t make him want to cry.  They made him want to smile.  “Mommy, is Emmi comin ova today?  Emmi will make yuz smile.  Emmi awwaz makes yuz smile.”

Looking at her son, amazed at how simple a child saw everything, she shook her head.  “No.  I don’t think Emily is coming over today.  And I have you to make me smile.  That’s all Mommy needs, her big beautiful boy, to make her happy.”

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` _“Just call her.  Pick up the damn phone and call her.”_  Pacing her apartment, Emily drove herself crazy with doubt. _“So what she said it first.  She never said you had to say it too.  Damn it Prentiss, don’t screw this up!”_   Emily sighed and picked up the phone.

“Jareau,” A very tired sounding JJ answered.

“Hey.”

“Hey? “  JJ sighed, her temper flaring, “Hey?  That’s the best you can do? _Hey?_ ”  Taking a deep breath to calm down before she went off and said things she couldn’t take back, JJ tried again.  “What is it Emily?  I really hope you called to explain yourself.  Between running out of here last night, saying you’d call today then not…I really need more than a ' _hey'_ right now.”

Wincing, Emily braced herself for more richly deserved retribution. “You’re right.  I’m sorry Jay.  I should have called sooner.  I should have explained last night. I’m an asshole, no other way to put it.”

“Won’t get any argument here, “JJ replied in a flat voice, “Since we both agree you’re being an asshole, why the call now?”

“I was wondering…if I…I could come over for a few minutes.”

“What for?  Seems to me your message was pretty clear.  I’m not dumb Emily, nor am I blind.  You bit off more than you could chew and now you want to back off. “JJ closed her eyes, irritated that her voice was shaking.  “Fine, back off, move on. You stayed longer than I ever thought you would anyway. It is what it is.”

Emily wanted to scream into the phone to make her stop and listen, to make JJ say something to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life.  “Please JJ.  I can’t do this, not over the phone.  May I please come over and talk to you face to face.”

“Emily, it’s three in the morning.  I just got finished wrapping Henry’s presents and I’m tired.  Too tired to make you feel better about your decision, ok?”

Emily glanced at her watch, shocked she had let the entire day slip away, while she did nothing but worry and beat herself up.  “Please Jay.  I promise. Give me ten minutes and I’ll go.  Just…just… _please._

“You have thirty minutes.  If you don’t show in thirty minutes, I’m going to bed and this conversation is finished.“ Shaking her head, “Not kidding Em, thirty minutes or we have nothing to talk about.”

She pulled her coat on and headed out the door, “Thirty minutes.  More than enough thank you JJ.  I’m on my way.”

Emily was tempted to put the lights and siren up on her car’s roof but that would wake the whole neighborhood, not to mention Henry.  So she elected to just drive fast.  In twenty minutes she was outside JJ’s door, breathing fast, scared half out of her mind to knock on the blonde’s door.  Gathering more courage than she ever had to find to hunt an unsub, she raised her hand and knocked.

JJ pulled the door open, looked at her watch and turned, leaving Emily standing in the doorway.  She quietly came in, closed the door behind her and followed JJ to the living room.

She looked around at the lights, the tree and all the presents and Emily smiled, “Wow, Jay.  You did an awesome job!  Henry is going to flip when he sees all of this. Did my gifts for him come?  I shipped them to make sure they got here in case…”

“In case you bailed on him again?  Yeah, they came. You didn’t have to get him anything, but thank you.  They’re under the tree."  JJ waved her hand dismissively at the pile of gifts and Emily walked over and noticed each was labeled, _‘Love Emmi’_.  JJ had taken the time to put that on there for her, she hadn’t thought to do that.

“You labeled them.”  Emily said the surprise evident in her voice.

“Duh.  How else is he to suppose to know they came from you instead of Santa?”  JJ turned to face her, arms crossed protectively over her chest.  “So why are you here Emily?”

She’d had it all planned, exactly what she wanted to say, but now her mind was blank and she just stared helplessly at JJ. “JJ…I…What I mean to say is…you see…”

“Need some help there _babe_.  Here let me save you the trouble.  _JJ I’m sorry.  You misunderstood my intentions.  You’re a great girl and all, and anyone would be lucky to have you.  But I just can’t handle the stress of a commitment like this.  I thought we could just have some fun, a few drinks, a few laughs, a roll in the hay, and then just go back to what it was.  It’s not you, really, it’s me.  I’m just not emotionally capable of having a serious relationship._ Does that pretty much cover everything?  Yes?  Ok then.  Good night and Merry Christmas.”  JJ turned and headed back to the door.

Emily grabbed her arm suddenly, “No!  That doesn’t cover it!  I mean…”

“Damn it Emily! What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been sad and lonely. You always talk about how you wish you had someone who was happy to see you when you came home, someone who waited for you and wanted you there.  You dreamed of having a family that you could love like you were never loved as a child.  I’m offering you all of that and more!” Struggling to keep her voice down, JJ clenched her teeth and practically hissed at Emily. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to put my own fears and insecurities aside and take this chance with you?  To listen to my heart instead of my head?  No! Of course you don’t!  You’re too afraid of the things you want.  It’s fine to dream about them and wish for them, but when they are right there, offered to you on a silver platter, you balk!” 

JJ angrily wiped away the tears that had started to run down her cheeks.  Emily reached out to her and she pulled away.  “Don’t!  _Don’t you dare comfort me!_   I get it, ok?  I understand.  Look at you.  Emily Prentiss.  Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss; daughter of the Ambassador, child of privilege, so used to getting what you want, what you need and walking away when it  gets a little scary.  Pity the fool stupid enough to fall in love with you.”  JJ turned her back, so Emily wouldn’t see her crying.

“Jay…”

“Just go, ok? Just go.”  JJ was trembling and needed her to leave so she could fall apart in peace.  “I was that stupid Emily. I fell in love with you.” She gave a bitter laugh and turned back to face her, “So fucking in love with you, that even now, when I should hate you, all I want is for you to be happy. Just go and be happy.”

Emily had begun to cry, something she was loathed to do let alone do in front of anyone else.  “JJ.  You don’t understand, you think you do, but you don’t.  Most of what you said is true.  It _is_ easier to wish for something then to actually reach out and grab it when it comes.  It’s easier and safer.  All the things you said about me?  Those are the reasons it’s easier.  I never trusted love, never wanted to take the chance of getting hurt.  But I swear to God, I never wanted to hurt you!“ Emily pulled JJ closer, taking her head in her hands and making her look at her.  “How do I tell you the one thing I am so terrified to say?  You scare me to death Jennifer Jareau!  The past few months have been everything I ever dreamed of, and that scares me shitless!  What if you break my heart?  What if I break yours?  What if I disappoint that little boy of yours?”

“Which is why I’m letting you go; there are no guarantees Emily.”  JJ tried to avert her head so she wouldn’t have to look into those deep brown eyes that melted her heart.  “Love is a gamble and anyone at anytime can be a big winner or bust.  That’s just the way it is.  But what’s the point in living if you don’t take the gamble?  You can play it safe, protect your heart, and be lonely and miserable for the rest of your life.  Or you can roll the dice and hope for happiness.”

Staring into JJ’s sapphire blue eyes, Emily knew she only had one choice.  Play the dice or go home.  “You looked into my eyes Thanksgiving night and told me you loved me, and I got scared.  Not because I didn’t believe you, but because I did.  I could see it in your eyes, JJ.  It wasn’t just words, you meant them…you mean them. And for one moment I saw everything I ever wanted.  You in my life, Henry as my son, the chance at real happiness, and I didn’t believe I deserved it or was worthy of it.  I let that one moment I’ve waited my whole life for slip by because I was afraid!”

Emily pulled JJ to her and held onto her tightly, “I won’t let this moment get away too.”  She moved JJ back to arms length and looked deeply into her eyes.  “I want to be worthy of you and of Henry.  I want it all JJ!  Can you forgive a moment of sheer stupidity and hear me now?  I love you.  I’ve _always_ loved you.  I want to take that gamble if you’ll take it with me.”

“You love me?  How do you know Emily?  Maybe this is just panic talking, the fear of being alone out weighing the fear of loving someone.” JJ asked her softly.

“I know because I can’t breathe when you’re not around.  I can’t sleep or eat or think if I can’t see you.  You are the very blood in my veins.  My heart beats the rhythm of your name day in and day out.  You’re all I think about JJ, all I dream about.  I know because my mind says run but my heart says stay.  I love you Jennifer Jareau.  I’ll shout it from the top of Quantico, buy a hundred billboards, put it on TV. I want the world to know I love you and I’m lucky enough to have you love me too.”

Emily kissed JJ passionately, hoping what she didn't hear in her words, she would feel in her kiss.

"Please tell me you forgive me, JJ.  Don't throw away what could be a lifetime of love over one moment of fear.  Please."

JJ turned and walked to the foot of the stairs.  She stopped and turned back to Emily and gave her a smile.  "Coming?"  And turned and walked up the stairs.  Emily stood there for a second, then sprinted up the stairs after her.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

JJ lay with her head resting on Emily chest, her arm wrapped around her waist, snuggled against her warm body.  There was banging against the bedroom door and a small voice calling to her.  _"Mommy!  Mommy!_   Time to see if Santa came!"  More bangs then, "C'mon Mommy!  It's _Cissmas!"_ Emily moaned and opened her eyes, looked at the bedside clock, moaned again and snuggled back against JJ.  "He's joking right?  It's only six."    JJ laughed and kissed her softly, "Nope.  It's Cissmas Emmi, and Cissmas waits for no one."

Emily growled and rolled them over, pinning JJ under her and kissing her wildly, "I'll give you Cissmas...God I love you..." 

"Mmm...Sounds like fun."  JJ kissed her back with a giggle that quickly turned into a moan only to be interrupted by another pounding on the door.  "MOMMYYYYYYYY!"

Sighing, JJ wiggled out from under Emily, "Sorry.  Duty calls.  Stay in bed a little longer babe.  I'll call you when I get breakfast started."  JJ got up and grabbed her robe and quickly put it on and slipped out the room.

Henry was tearing down the hall by the time she had the door open, yelling over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, "C'mon Mommy! Santa came for yuz too!"  He ran into the living room and stopped, eyes wide, mouth open, "Ooohhh,” and ran over to the tree and the pile of presents.

JJ came in behind him, still yawning and sat as she smiled at her over excited son.  She frowned as she watched him pull present after present out from under the tree and just shove them to the side, not even looking at them.  After he crawled all the way under the tree, he came back out and ran and looked behind the chair and then the sofa.  JJ watched his face go from excited happiness to sadness, "Henry?  What's wrong?  What are you looking for?"

Henry sat in the middle of the floor, looking like he was about to cry.  JJ got up and went over to him, and sat next to him.  "Baby, what is it?"

"Yuz said Santa waz real Mommy."

"But he is.  Look at all the nice presents Santa left you."  JJ was confused, she looked around at all the packages he had moved from under the tree and couldn't imagine what he had expected if not this.

"But he cudn't be.  Santa said he wud bring somfin for yuz and he dinit.  I askit him to bring yuz somfin that wuld make yuz smile and he dinit."

JJ hugged him, "Oh baby.  That was so sweet of you, but watching you open your presents will make me smile.  My gift is you. It's the only thing I ever wanted and ever need."

Henry gave a big dramatic sigh and nodded.  He pulled a gift over and started to open it with a lack of enthusiasm even though he looked at JJ with a big kool-aid smile plastered on his face.  JJ was about to direct him to the pile of gifts from Emily when he turned with one of his plastic smiles and suddenly his eyes lit up and he squealed.  He jumped to his feet and ran out the room yelling, "He did it!  He did it!"

JJ turned to see what had gotten him so excited when he came back in tugging Emily behind him.  "Look Mommy!  Emmi!  Santa brought Emmi!"  Both women looked at each other, totally confused, Emily now dressed as if she had just gotten there instead of having just woken up.   He drug Emily over to JJ and pushed at her knees until she sat next to his mother.  "Iz tole Santa Yuz loved Emmi, Mommy.  And it wuld makes yuz happy if he gavid her to you for Cissmas!  And HE DID!"

JJ looked at him with her mouth open, "You did what?"

"Yup,” Henry nodded frantically.  "I tole him yuz need some Cissmas magic to gets her to come stay wif us."

Blushing JJ glanced at Emily helplessly, "Henry, Santa can't make..."

"That's right buddy."  Emily interrupted, "Santa told me your Mommy wanted me to be here, so here I am, as requested."

"YAYYYY!"  Henry flew into her arms and kissed her all over her face laughing.  "Emmi, yuz gonna make Mommy sooo happy again!" and hugged her tight enough around the neck to choke her.

"Henry! You...you just can't..."  JJ stammered.

"Well it's only fair Henry.  Mommy makes me so happy, I have to try to make her happy too.  Guess what else makes me happy?"

"What?"  Henry asked as he hugged onto her.

"You.  You make me very happy Henry."

JJ looked at her amazed and touched, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Know why Emmi?"  Henry asked grinning.  "Cuz dis is when yuz get Cissmas magic."

That's right.  This is when you get Christmas magic."  Emily turned smiling and blushing to JJ, "So how about it Mommy?  Can I stay?  I promise to make you and Henry happy every day of my life."

Outright crying now, JJ could only nod her head.  She wrapped her arms around both of them, "I love you guys so much.  Yes Emmi, you can stay and be our Christmas magic forever."

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
